Game Set And A Perfect Match
by mattlukejess
Summary: One sport, one place that means so much to them both. Now retuning to Wimbledon, Christian was back from injury, fighting for the championship, on the court where he met his wife.


**Hello. I wanted to have this out for the first day of Wimbledon but with finishing Principessa and getting the next chapter's of Too Much up, it had to be pushed back.**

 **This is my first one shot, a new experience for me, finishing a story in one chapter. It does go back and forth between Christian and Ana so I hope it isn't too confusing. I was going to split it into chapter's but where some would have had a few thousand words, others would have only had a few hundred so I decided to keep it together as one.**

 **I have loved watching tennis since I was a small child, so I have enjoyed writing this one. I haven't gone too deep into the tennis terminology so a reader who doesn't follow tennis should still be able to read along. Any tennis words I have written about, I have explained at the end. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **As always, E L James owns everything fifty, I am just playing around with her characters.**

CPOV

"Are you glad to be back" Jason asked me as my favourite plAce came into view.

The imposing sight of Centre Court, with Court number One just behind. I have spent many an hour on those courts battling for what I had trained for since I was a child. To be world number one.

That was in the past though, injury had put paid to that. I'm fighting back though, having taken the time out to heal properly when others have rushed back early, only for their careers to be over.

This place also holds another special meaning for me, as it was the place I met my wife. I know without her love and encouragement, I wouldn't be where I am now.

"I'm glad to be back and I'm ready" I told him as we were waved through the gates and into the competitor's car-park.

We got out of the car, Jason grabbing my bag as we made our way out of the car-park and took the short walk up the road towards the Players entrance.

We could've been driven here today and dropped at the entrance but that means waiting around later in the day for transport when I would rather just leave after practice.

We would soon be joined by Luke, Ryan and Jonas. All of them, an important part of my team.

"Christian, Christian" a girl shouted, from the other side of the road, to which I waved.

A small number of press were already here, filming and taking photos of who was arriving. Shouting questions out as well.

"Christian, how do you fancy your chances back here" one called out.

"Ask my knee" I said, ignoring the rest of the questions as we entered the gates and made our way towards security. Our passes were soon scanned, and my bags checked, before we entered the club.

Our destination today was the practice courts as I was not due to play my first match until tomorrow.

Standing here now, I wanted to pinch myself that I was back. I can smell the freshly mown grass, I can feel the atmosphere that is building, the anticipation of what is to come. I love this place, the history, the traditions. There is no other competition, no other club like this.

In an hour this whole area will be full of people. We had seen the snaking queues as we drove past them up to the club. For now though, we were able to make our way towards the practice courts without stopping on the way.

"Jonas do I need you today" I asked him as he was waiting for us with Luke and Ryan.

"Wherever that knee of yours goes, so do I" he told me.

Jonas is my Physio, a very important part of my team since I had been injured and worked my way back. Jason was my main coach with Luke who works with me day to day. Jason actually started as my agent but having been a Pro himself when I was a kid, he easily slipped into the role of coach as well.

"Luke, I see you got in this time" Jason teased him as we had all laughed when he was refused access to Queens only two weeks before.

"My pass is wrapped around my neck, Hannah made sure of it before I left the house."

He showed us his pass as we made our way onto the practice courts, taking the one furthest away from where the cameras and fans would be.

"How's the knee" Jason asked me as I started to stretch it out.

"It's fine. My aches from Queens have gone. My personal trainer saw to that."

"I don't want to know what exercise you do in the bedroom" he said, as I laughed, pulling my phone from my bag.

 **I'm back Baby xx – Christian.**

 **I'm so happy for you Christian. I'm proud of how much work you have put in. xx – Ana**

 **I had a good coach, cheering me on. One who made sure I got my butt out of bed, even when I would much rather stay there. Xx – Christian**

 **Don't let Jason know you called me your coach, he will only sulk xx – Ana.**

 **Let him, love you baby. I will see you all later xx – Christian.**

 **Love you too xx – Ana**

I looked back towards the courts in the distance, thinking how this one place changed everything for me. Ana was a sports reporter with ESPN, one of their links over here to Wimbledon at the time. She had interviewed all the US players, sat through press conferences and generally kept us on our toes with the questions she asked. The first time she asked me a question was eight years ago. I had just turned twenty and in my first Wimbledon. It was my first time at any of the majors and to say I was nervous as hell, was an understatement.

I was coming off my first win at Queens, my first title anywhere. Ana was the calm reporter who put the egotistical player, namely me, in my place.

Ana is only three months younger than me. She was in her first major job over here and even though she had her shadow, as she calls Eamon who was a more experienced reporter, he let her take the lead.

I had gone into that interview after a big win. I was full of pride for myself and ready to shoot down the same mundane questions that I get asked every time. Taking a seat in front of Ana, it took me a few seconds to pull myself together as I looked at the beautiful woman before me. It was just the two of us and the camera, and when she spoke, the ego went away.

We had introduced ourselves, shaking hands, a hand shake that went on for longer than was customary, as I was reluctant to pull my hand away. As she pulled out a list of questions, I thought we were back to the mundane again, how wrong could I be.

"How do you think the Mariners will do this year" Ana asked me, breaking the ice.

I was a big fan, so I laughed at her question before answering calmly. She asked about my game, about my upcoming opponents that I might face if I progressed through the rounds. When it was over, I asked her one question, I asked her out for dinner.

"Show me the real you and I will consider it, when this tournament is over."

I had no idea what she meant at the time, I thought she was brushing me off. Ana wanted to see the real me, not the mask that I had put on, so I could play with the big boys. She wanted me, the person, the one who loved tennis not the egotistical arsehole that I showed everyone that I was. I grew up that day. I was determined to have that date with Ana, so I played by the rules. Being myself brought my love of the game back, and I was able to enjoy it more. I was beaten in the quarter finals but that was alright for my first major. I got the main prize in the end, my Ana.

"Are you going to hit a ball today, or daydream" Ryan asked me.

"Dreaming of my wife or looking at your ugly mug. Not really a hard decision" I told him, returning his shot that just missed his head, landing at the back of the court.

We continued to play as the crowd started to grow and the courts filled around us.

"Arsehole alert" Jason told me, and I knew who had just arrived.

"Ignore him and play" I told him, sending an Ace down the centre line.

"Hey Grey, is your wife going to interview me this year" Jack Hyde called from two courts over, interrupting Boyce fox's shot in between us.

I continued to play, ignoring him. Showing him how well I'm playing was enough to shut him up and for him to get on with his own practice.

When we headed inside for some lunch, I was happy with how well practice had gone and how well my knee was holding up. I just had to hope that it continued that way.

Arriving back at the house we rent every year for Wimbledon, I could hear my children playing in the garden. Making my way through the house, I could hear their laughter and that of my wife as she was chased around the garden, getting soaked by the water pistols they held.

"Do you want to cool me down" I said, hearing a sequel from my daughter as she ran to me.

Bending down, I scooped her up into my arms, receiving a wet kiss to my cheek.

"You, little miss are all wet."

"Teddy got me and Mommy" Phoebe declared.

"How was practice" Ana asked, before I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Very well, it's good to be back" I told her, placing Phoebe down.

"I bet it is" she smiled, kissing me this time.

Without Phoebe there, it was Teddy's turn to jump into my arms.

"Dad did you win" he asked me.

"I got Jason a few times in the bum with the ball, so I would say I was pretty much on target."

"Cool dad, really cool" he laughed as I put him down and pulled my wife into my arms.

We stayed outside, all of us soaked before it was time for dinner.

We had a quiet dinner, just the family. The quiet I needed before tomorrow, when my Wimbledon journey would begin.

APOV

The children were happy with Gail as Barney drove me to the club. I'm constantly asked why I still do this job, with my husband as one of the main players but being a sports reporter was something I had always wanted to do ever since my dad had taken us to the Mariners when I was little. He knew the main commentator, so we had been given access to the box where I had sat silently. That was until I saw that a wrong decision had been given and decided to protest myself, unbeknownst to me that millions of Mariners fans could hear me at the time.

I love all sport, but tennis has always been my favourite and being able to report on it, is my dream job.

"Press pass or wife of players pass" a security guard on the door asked me as we reached the press area where bags and passes were checked.

"Do you really think I would be sitting with all this riff-raff and using the tradesman's entrance if I was here for my husband" I told him, hearing laughter from some of the other reporters.

"Welcome back" he said laughing, as I was let through.

"Hey Ana, can we have an exclusive. How's the knee doing" Marco, a fellow reporter asked

"My knees are perfectly fine, thank you."

"I didn't mean your knees... although" he said, suggestively.

"I wouldn't, unless you want a racket up your arse" we heard as Boyce Fox appeared, taking a seat in front of the microphone.

I smiled, nodding in thanks at his comment as we all took a seat. Jose was here, camera man for my network. He always liked to pan in on the player, hoping to make them sweat. If he pans in on me, he will be wearing the camera.

I would love to interview Christian here again and if he wins the Championship, maybe I will sneak that in. It is not deemed professional for me to interview my husband in case my questions are not fair. I get to grill his opponents instead, asking questions that my husband might like to know the answers to.

Boyce Fox was from Spain and had known Christian for many years. Like the arrogant Jack Hyde, they had all been on the tennis circuit together since they were juniors and had turned pro within a few years of each other.

Boyce had been first on Centre Court today and had easily won his match in straight sets.

I sat quietly as he answered questions before my name was called.

"First of all Boyce, I want to congratulate you on your French open win."

"Thank you."

"How easy or hard is it for you to change over to grass from the clay courts. You play well on both, but I know you favour the clay."

"I favour clay because it's what I was brought up on, playing on the dusty streets back home. Grass, I always try to get into as many tournaments on grass before Wimbledon arrives. You can only do so much on the practice courts as it's match play that gives you the experience the most. Queens was memorable as you know."

I nodded, knowing it was Christian who beat him in the final.

The interview continued before he was off for a meeting with his team and hopefully to rest up for his next match.

"Are we doing the Hyde interview later" Jose asked me.

"Of course, I like to see him sweat or complain when he loses."

"If Hyde goes out in the first round, we will be hearing his tantrums for weeks." Jose laughed.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about my player like that" we heard behind us, turning to come face to face with Elena Lincoln.

"Your player. I do believe that slavery was abolishes many years ago. You do not own anyone" Reynolds a reporter with the BBC declared, making me smirk.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're discussing a player that my husband coaches with the wife of another player."

"We're just discussing a trait that Jack Hyde has shown many times in the past. A very amusing trait" I told her.

She looked at me before turning on her heal and went on her merry way.

"She's probably going to be telling her husband how the big bad reporters are picking on his player" Jose told us.

"Let her. We only report on what Jack Hyde gives us and he has given us enough tantrums over the years to go off."

...

Leaving the press area, I called home to check how my children were doing. Teddy was out in the garden with racket and ball in hand. Phoebe was finger painting, her daddy hitting a ball, I am told. Teddy is certainly following in his father's footsteps and despite only being as high as the net at seven, he can certainly get the ball over it from the baseline.

As predicted Hyde won his match, although it was close. Sitting in the press room again, I made sure I had a front row seat to his arrogance.

He sat with a hoodie on, his sunglasses on his face and looking more than ridiculous. He loved these moments though, loved to gloat about how better he was as a player than the man he had just beaten.

He was asked about the game, about the double fault from his opponent that won him the match. He was asked the same questions, he is asked every time until Reynolds decided to ask something we all wanted to know.

"Jack Hyde, you dropped out of Queens in the semi-final. Was that because you didn't want to face Christian Grey in the final" Reynolds asked him.

"Hardly. I had an elbow injury a few years ago and it was starting to play up after a fall in the quarters. I was advised not to push it."

"Why not continue to play, you were 5-2 down in the second, having lost the first set to Boyce Fox. Why not play the last game, you would've been out anyway?"

"I had to retire due to injury" he said, getting angry at Reynold's questions. "I wanted to make sure I was ready for Wimbledon and did not want to risk my arm any more."

"Didn't want to risk getting beat by Christian Grey more like. Considering he dropped out within two minutes of the score coming up that Christian had won his semi and was in the final" we heard from the back, which was the truth.

I personally think he was a bit miffed that he had to play on an outer court. As rain had stopped play many times during the week, the games ended up being played at the same time. Yes, Christian being the lower ranked player should have been on the outer court, but he had already started his match the previous day on the main court, being stopped by a rain delay so they continued on the court he had started on.

Jack Hyde continued to answer questions, ignoring the comment from the back, until he looked to me.

"Anastasia Grey do you have a question, some little bit of information you would like to run back to the Grey camp with."

"In these heels, I don't see me running anywhere but I would like to ask you about your clay court season, as due to having a sick child at home, I missed your last press conference."

"What do you want to know about" he asked, wondering why I was asking him a real question.

"I was speaking to Boyce Fox yesterday about his preference for Clay, you seem to favour that as well over the grass and hard courts, is there a reason why."

I asked him the most boring of questions, but I had to seem to be doing my job, when being in this man's presence makes me want to vomit.

"I'm good at it" he said and that was all I got much to the amusement of everyone else in the room.

"I will be sure to put your answer in my report. I am sure it will be on every news page in the country" I told him before turning to the other press assembled. "If you will excuse me gentleman, I have somewhere I need to be" I said, rising from my seat and smacking José's hand on the way out.

Leaving the press area, I made my way out into the main park. Being the first day of play, there were thousands of people around, making their way towards different courts or into Centre or One where play will begin after lunch. My destination was to the practice courts when I know Christian is playing.

Sending a message to Jason that I was on my way, Barney was waiting for me when I arrived. Not many wives visit the courts out here, most only turn up to sit in the stands. I always like to sneak in though, to see how he's doing.

I passed lots of girls who were here to see the men run around the court, lots of giggling and pointing going on. All of them hoping I think, to get a photo or an autograph if they wait long enough.

"Your husband is amazing" two teenage girls said, as I made my way past to the courts. Both were wearing caps with Christian's initials on, both come here to see him play.

"I would have to agree with you there, he is amazing" I told them as I made my way through the crowd before entering the path between the practice courts.

"Hey Ana, come to report on my form" Marcus Henry shouted, earning a fierce look from my husband. He had only turned pro last year, and still had a lot to learn.

"Sorry, I'm sure the little girls up there could give you a good review. I only report on men's tennis."

While laughter could be heard all around, I walked into my husband's arms.

"I love you" he laughed.

"Love you too" I said, kissing his lips before I took a seat at the side of the court where all the bags had been placed. "How are you playing."

"Good, no problems with my knee. I spoke to Teddy before. He aced the ball and now there is a hole in the fence. Something we will need to replace before we leave" he laughed.

"I don't think the owners will mind. They will probably let everyone know that it was him that did it if he ever turns Pro and sell the fence panel.

"How was Hyde" Christian asked, taking a seat at my side as he took a break for a moment.

"Arrogant as usual. I asked him a question and I got a four-word answer."

"That's more than he usually gives you."

"I know, he thinks I'm a spy" I laughed.

"Be sure to tell me all his secrets then, when we get home" he said, kissing my lips.

"No kisses on the court, you know the rules" Jason told us.

"I will be good" I told him. "Unless it's on finals day and Christian's about to lift the trophy, then rules be damned."

"I will hold you to that baby" Christian laughed.

I stayed to the side, while he continued his practice before going back inside to interview the winners from this afternoon matches. Tomorrow, I hope for my husband, Eamon will be doing that too.

CPOV

Two points, that's all I need until its match point. I had already broken Andrew Stevens twice in the third and the only way he can win now is if we go to five sets. I can see Ana in the stands, my children had been there too at one point or another, but they don't sit still for long and go out with Gail.

Being on one of the outside courts, does give a cosier atmosphere as it's a smaller crowd, most of them going crazy when I win the point.

Andrew hit the ball down the centre line, the wrong side which gave me the point. This is not his first foul as the previous ball hit the net, earning him a double fault.

"Love fifteen, Grey" the umpire announced and I'm sure I heard an expletive from my opponent. As I quickly returned his next shot, we were soon at love, thirty.

"Come on Daddy" Teddy shouted, from where he was stood in front of his mother now, earning a smile from me.

Love – forty came next before I hit the ball into the net, earning him a point.

As I was on the verge of match point, I returned his serve. We both moved quickly about the court hitting shot after shot as the rally continued. When he hit the ball out, my arms raised into the air in celebration that I had won.

I turned to where my family were, blowing them a kiss before making my way to the net.

I shook Andrew's hand, shook the umpires too before turning to the crowd.

I thanked them, the crowd feeling a part of my team who were all stood on their feet at the moment. I winked to Ana this time, who was trying to keep hold of Teddy, before letting him go as he made his way to the edge of the seats where I would meet him soon.

Packing my bag, Andrew had already left the court, so I made my way to the exit. I signed tennis balls of all different sizes before picking Teddy up.

"Hey sport, did you enjoy the game."

"You were brilliant daddy; can we have a game."

"I have just been playing for two hours and you want me to play again."

"Yep, I will beat you then."

"I'm sure you will" I laughed, putting him down before I took Ana's hand.

"Are you ok" she asked.

"Yes, second round here we come."

She laughed as I wrapped my arm around her waist as we headed towards the locker rooms.

The second round came and went easily, the third not so much. Five sets in the sun that was beating down on us was second nature to most. Being off the circuit for so long though, having played mostly in the drizzle that Seattle offered, it was nearly the sun not my opponent that saw me off.

When we were four games all I took my chance, running around the court. Fourteen shots the rally took before the break was won. After that the match passed quickly and I can safely say that when it was game set and match to me, there was no happier person than me, to leave that court.

…

"You struggled today" Jason told me when I was in the ice bath, something I already knew. "Maybe your knee is not ready."

"It wasn't my knee that was playing up, it was the heat out there. We trained for every eventuality, every shot that an opponent would make. We didn't train for ninety-degree heat, in London of all places."

"You wanted to be back for the grass court season, rain delays are usually the norm" he told me.

"I know, I think mother nature has other ideas though. If I go out in the quarters, it will have nothing to do with my fitness."

I got out of the ice bath and was poked and prodded by Jonas before we all headed back to my house and sat down as a team.

We needed to discuss what I struggled on today, the heat being one of them and how we go forward from here.

"You weren't the only one struggling out there today Christian. Boyce lives in the heat and even he said how bad it was when I interviewed him after he was knocked out."

"Ana's right. You struggled with the third but that's passed. Put it behind you and we move on. You have the fourth round next week, enjoy your day off tomorrow and we will be back on the practice courts on Monday morning ready to go" Jason told me.

When my team had left, I bathed and put my children to bed. I read to Phoebe, her eyes closing more with each word read.

No matter what my job is outside of our home, it comes back to the people within. No matter how much money I make, how many competitions I win, it doesn't compare to the real prize I have. My beautiful wife and children, my amazing family. These people are the ones who keep my feet on the ground, they are the ones who make me, me.

APOV

Monday's match had come and gone quickly as Christian had won in straight sets.

Come Wednesday, I had done everything to prepare Christian for his quarter final match. I had made him as relaxed as I possibly could, I had even kissed his knee.

His opponent today was a newbie, cocky at that. You don't underestimate a newbie though as they have a habit of shocking a complacent player and knocking them on their arse. We had watched the videos of him last night, watched how he had played. He was good, I will give him that but likes to argue with the umpire, trying to knock his opponent off his game. Christian is focused though, ready for the match today.

Christian had already left, wanting to get some practice in, as his match was first on Court One.

Pulling my phone from my purse, I continued to nod my head to my chattering children beside me as I looked at the message.

 **Hyde is through to the semi's. He got a walkover xxx – Christian.**

 **It's probably the only way for him to progress. Ignore him and concentrate on your game. We're on our way, looking forward to seeing your sexy legs running around the court xxx – Ana**

 **Didn't you see my legs up close this morning. I arrived here very relaxed, I was almost floating xxx – Christian.**

I chuckled to myself about our bathroom antics this morning. Perfect way to stop my husband stressing, give him something else to think about. He couldn't think of anything else when I dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth.

 **Keep your mind on every shot you will face and your feet on the ground and you will be perfect. I love you Christian. Xxx – Ana**

 **I love you too baby, I will see you soon. Xxx – Christian.**

"Was that daddy" Teddy asked me.

"Yes. He was just telling me that the annoying man is through to the semi's because his opponent had to pull out."

"It's the only way he could win" Teddy said, making me laugh.

We arrived at Wimbledon, parking up. Having the children with me today, I had Dean as well as Barney with me, to help us get through the crowds.

"This place is packed" Barney told me, looking worried.

"How many times have you been here. It always looks like this" I said, laughing. "Teddy, keep hold of my hand" I told him, as I held Phoebe on my hip.

We passed security and made our way onto the grounds. Each of us, even my little girl wore a lanyard with information to say who she was and what access she was given. As long as Phoebe is given access to her daddy, I don't think she cares about anything else.

"I love your reports, will you be reporting on any more matches" A man asked me as we approached Court One.

I had spent the past two days doing interviews and in constant contact with my bosses. Today though, is my day off.

"Not today. Today my children and I are going to watch their daddy play tennis."

"Good luck, he's back to fine form."

"He is" I said, thanking him and hoping that the breeze today held up.

We made our way into Court One, to find my husband's team. They were not hard to find, being the noisiest out of the lot.

"Ahh, our most important team members are here" Jason said, turning to greet us. "Teddy and Phoebe."

They both jumped into his arms, hugging the uncle that he is to them.

"I should leave them with you. Go, sit inside and have a drink" I teased.

"That would be fine, but you don't drink, and Christian would only panic if you were not here."

"How is he" I asked.

"Pumped up, but also focused and relaxed. I don't want to even know what you did to relax him...do I."

"No, not unless you want to blush" I laughed, taking my seat.

It wasn't long after I had sat down that Christian was walking onto the court. The applause was, as always deafening, my children probably the loudest of them all, as they shouted for their dad. His opponent came on next to a more muted applause, that I don't think he was entirely happy about. The crowds have their favourites, there is no doubt of that. When you have a reputation for wanting trouble, the booing would start before long.

I watched Christian choose a racket, before making his way to the umpire for the coin toss. He won it, choosing to receive.

As he made his way to the court end, he looked once our way. A wink, followed by a smirk was what we received before he was ready to play.

His first set was toe to toe, ending on a tie break that Christian easily won. The second set, he was broken in the third game and with no other breaks, his opponent won that one. The smirk on his face as he had taken a set off a former champion had me wanting to go down there and knock that smirk off his face.

"He's a jerk" Teddy said loudly, much to the amusement of the crowd that surrounded us.

I think even Sharov, the jerk in question heard it and he was not impressed.

"Daddy is going to win this, don't worry" Phoebe said, looking up at me from my lap.

"He is, I hope."

"He will because jerks never prosper" she said, making me chuckle to myself.

"Don't you mean cheats never prosper" Jason asked her.

"Same difference" she said, raising her hands exasperatedly, before going back to the game.

"She gets more and more like her dad every day" Luke laughed.

"Tell me about it" I told them, kissing my little girls head before concentrating once more on the match.

Christian easily won the third set, six- two. It was like Sharov had put all his energy into stealing a set from my husband that he had nothing left to give. Set four, was a complete white wash as Christian ran rings around him. As match point was played and won, there was no one louder or happier than Teddy and Phoebe.

"See, jerks never win" Phoebe laughed, clapping away and I had to agree with her. With the semi's looming, I was about to go toe to toe with the biggest jerk of them all.

….

He did it. How did Hyde beat Walsh, one of the greatest players of all time. I don't normally swear but fuck.

Christian had been on the practice courts this morning and was due on Centre Court after Hyde. We were sat in the restaurant watching the game on the screen when match point was won.

"Is Walsh injured, he's not walking right" Elliot asked.

Elliot, Carrick and Grace had arrived from Seattle with my parents last night, come to watch Christian in the semi's and also fingers crossed, the final. They have watched all the matches and kept up to date with what has been happening. Grace had even taken over the staff room at the hospital where she works, to show the matches on the aged television in there.

"I don't know but I was hoping that when I interviewed the winner today, it would not be Hyde. He doesn't deserve to be in the final."

"Ana calm down sweetheart" my mum said.

"I'm calm mum. I just like people to win who deserve it, not those who have served a ban for doping and think they can just come back as if nothing has happened."

"He served his ban and has been back on the tour for the past two years. Yes, he should've been banned for life but unfortunately we don't make the rules" Carrick told us.

I looked back to the TV screen, the court clear for now. Christian's match was not scheduled to start until after three but having Hyde's finish early, everyone will be sat around for a while as Christian was doing some interviews this lunch time for the worlds media and for Wimbledon.

"Ana, just got a call. Press conference in ten minutes" Reynolds told me, coming into the restaurant.

"Thanks" I told him before turning to my family.

"I will be back as soon as I can, I will find you" I told them, kissing each of my children's heads.

"Where's mine" my dad teased, trying to cheer me up.

"Here, I don't like men who sulk" I laughed, kissing his bald spot on the way past. "Polish that for his game and you could blind the opponent."

I left the restaurant to a few grumbles and a lot of laughter.

"You ok" Reynolds asked me as we made our way to the press centre.

"Yes, I'm fine. I would've preferred for Welch to win but you can't have everything."

Making our way into the press room, cameras were all set up, ready to go. I heard a few chuckles as I took the seat that had been left open for me front and centre, as they know they're probably in for a match in here. Although there will be no balls thrown, I'm sure with Jack Hyde in the room, there will be plenty of insults.

"How's Christian" Marco asked me.

"Cool as a cucumber, the last time I saw him" I told him, smiling before I faced the front.

Hyde came in with his coach not far behind. He was walking with a swagger as if he had just won the whole thing.

The questions started thick and fast, especially the one I found interesting about Walsh now being in the medical room after a problem with his hip.

"Do you think you would be sitting here now, if Walsh was in perfect form."

"Of course, I would be. Walsh is a great player but at nearly five years older than me, he's getting old."

"Old, really. He's thirty-three. He has won more grand slams than you could dream of, including beating you in the Australian this year. You're twenty-eight, nearly twenty-nine, I think most of the young ones would class you as old."

I tried to stifle my smile at Marco's words, but I gave up, hearing a chuckle come from my side.

"You have something to add Mrs Grey" Hyde asked, not impressed with the questioning at all. He's happy when he receives questions he likes. Ask him something different he either ignores it or gets defensive, his anger usually aimed at me for some reason.

"Not, yet. When I'm ready."

The questions continued, about his game this time. He refused to speak about the walkover he had been gifted and wanted to speak about the final instead.

"Grey or Rinac, who would you prefer to play in the final" a woman who I had not met asked.

"Both have their strengths, and weaknesses" he said, looking directly at me. "Either will do."

"You sound like they're both going to be easy to beat" I asked, as the room quietened. I know the cameras were on Hyde and me, wanting reactions from us both.

"I have beaten them both before. This year will be no different."

"Technically, you didn't beat Christian at the Australian open four years ago. He retired when he was actually two sets up to love. He could've easily won the match but there was a chance he could've made a wrist injury he had at the time worse, so he took the sensible route and pulled out. Yes, he was heartbroken to stop then but he would've been more so if it had resulted in him never playing again."

"Like I said earlier, either will do."

"You don't like someone who states facts do you" I asked.

The other press in the room were having their own tennis match, their heads following Hyde and me.

"Facts are facts, I can't change them. You should like facts Miss Steele, like the fact you invited me to dinner then stood me up to go and meet Christian Grey. You have a thing for world number ones don't you Steele, the money, the limelight. Guess what, I win Wimbledon and I will be number one again, not him."

You could see his coach unhappy with the way the interview was going and especially with Hyde's own attitude. Before he could say anything to end the interview, I spoke up.

"Ah, finally the truth. The reason for all the years of bitterness you have shown towards Christian and me shines through. We have all discussed many times where this dislike came from, apart from Christian is a fellow player" I said, turning to the press that surrounded me, all who were nodding. I laughed, seeing their smiles which I think pissed Hyde off. "Fact number one, you pestered me to have dinner with you, my first year here. I turned you down. A dinner was eventually agreed, as you offered an exclusive interview with my network. Unfortunately, that didn't go according to your plan, when it was my boss who conducted the interview, to which you sulked all the way through. It was so bad that my network refused to even show it and your team told you to get your act together. Fact number two, Christian wasn't number one when I met him, it was his first Wimbledon here. Whatever ranking someone is, makes no difference to me."

"Of course, it does. I have a lot to offer."

"I'm sure you do if you count ego and arrogance as a good quality. Now shall we get back to the reason why we're here. What are your plans for after the final."

"Celebrate my win and prepare for the next."

After that, we got one-word answers from him, nothing new with Jack Hyde. I know Christian will be pissed when he hears what has happened here, especially with the news we learned this morning that I'm pregnant with baby number three. My over protective husband is already in full effect and I know if he thinks Hyde has upset me, he will be sure to let him know. Any aggression he has though, needs to be out on that court.

CPOV

"I can't believe he spoke to Ana like that" I said angrily as we made our way through the club. I was supposed to be heading to the locker rooms, to get ready for my match but I was too pissed at the moment.

Jason hadn't wanted me to see a video of the press conference, but I needed to see it otherwise my concentration would be on everything else but my game. She had come across as the angel she was, but then again why shouldn't she. Ana had done nothing wrong.

We always wondered why Hyde had taken a sudden dislike to me years ago. We had actually gotten on well, leaned on each other I suppose as we were new on the circuit. That all changed when I met Ana. His actions obvious now, that he had wanted her as well.

Back then, Ana and I were the talk of the tennis circuit. The two young lovers who were a photographer's dream. From the quick looks that were exchanged when I was on the court, to enjoying strawberries and cream on the hill. All of it was photographed and documented, all of it we ignored and focused on just us.

"Christian, remember what Ana said. Channel that anger, get through the semi's then beat the shit out of Hyde in the final" Jason told me.

I chuckled when he said that, knowing those were my wife's exact words.

Two minutes I had seen Ana when she had left the press conference but all I needed was two seconds to know that something was wrong.

"Look after her Jason. Make sure she's ok out there."

"What aren't you telling me… holy shit, again" he laughed.

I nodded, a large smile on my face that the baby we have been trying for, for the past few years is growing inside my wife.

"I don't want her getting stressed out."

"Christian, Ana is the calmest person I know. She's the person you want on your team when things go to shit. Ignore Hyde, beat Rinac then show Hyde how real Champion's play."

"I will. I'm a husband and father above all else though. I worry."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they're ok out there. Good luck with the match" he said smacking his hand to mine.

I made my way into the locker room, putting my things away. Some players take their wedding ring off, mine stays where Ana placed it many years ago.

I got changed, making sure I had everything that I needed, before leaving the locker room. My opponent Edward Rinac was waiting for me.

"Are we late" I asked him.

"No, don't think so. I've just finished press as well" he told me.

We followed the steward down the stairs and towards the doors that led to the court.

My opponent's name was called first as he stepped out to cheers from the crowd. When my name was called, I followed shortly after.

Stepping onto Centre Court after all this time, was mind blowing. From the roar of the crowd as they shouted my name, to the cheers and applause that stayed with me to my seat.

Some had called it a miracle that I was here today after I had hurt my knee, I call it luck. Luck that I had an amazing team behind me. Amazing luck that I had been taken away from hell as a child, to be loved and encouraged to follow my dreams that led me to play this day. And luck, or maybe it was fate that I had Ana by my side as she had interviewed me after my first match on this very court. Whatever it was, I was thankful for it.

The toss of the coin went to my opponent as he elected to serve first. I could see Ana and my children where they were seated, both my little ones bouncing on my parent's laps. Blowing them a kiss, like I do at the start of every game, I started my warm up.

...

His first shot in play, was an Ace down the centre line, which I managed to return, winning me the point. Some players like to do Ace after Ace, but I find that the makings of a boring game.

He did continue his run of aces, some I returned, others that got through. I didn't lose my serve though, although I did break his.

Play continued to be fierce all the way through the rest of the first and second sets, both I had won. I had three games left to play until match point but that was when it happened.

I ran to the side of the court, returning his serve when I slipped on the rain cover. I had done this before, getting up with a laugh but this time, I had landed on my knee.

It was a fall that had started my time away from the courts, and I refused to let it happen again.

I stood behind the baseline, knowing I had to finish this game before I could take a seat. He took advantage of my situation, hitting it to the opposite side of the court, winning the game.

Hobbling back to my seat, I couldn't look to my team, knowing if my children were still there, they would be in tears now that daddy was hurt again.

"Is it your knee" the umpire asked me, knowing if it was my old injury, a medic could not be called.

"It's my knee but not where I had injured it last time" I told him, hoping that he would call someone.

I could see him deliberating with himself, to if I was telling the truth. Whether, where the pain in my knee

was now, was from my old injury or new. Nodding his head finally, he got back into his chair and the medic was called.

"Could I have some ice please" I asked the ball girl, who was holding the umbrella over my head, to keep the sun off me.

She was soon back with an iced towel, handing it to me.

"I hope you're ok" she whispered, before opening the umbrella once more.

 _Me too,_ I thought, finally looking to my box.

They were all on their feet, my brothers arm around my wife's shoulder and thankfully my children were nowhere to be seen. I looked to Ana, needing to channel her strength now.

She looked towards the top of the steps where some went to eat. I know she was letting me know that Teddy and Phoebe had been in there all the time.

The medic came to look at my knee and the umpire announced that I was having a medical time out. Three minutes to assess if I can continue or my Wimbledon dreams for this year are over.

"Where did you land" he asked.

"On the front of my knee."

"Is that where your previous injury was."

"No, I had landed hard on the right side."

All the time he was talking to me, he was doing his work. He ice sprayed my knee, taping it up, all while the clock was ticking.

"Can you stand on it" he asked, looking to his watch.

I stood, bending my knee a little and shook my leg out. I turned to him, then to the umpire nodding to both before I grabbed my racket and made my way to the end. My knee still hurt but it was bearable for now.

The noise was deafening, my wife's voice among them, cheering me on. I needed to let her know that I was ok, not wanting to worry her. Even if it hurts like hell, the best way to do that was to play, so that's what I did.

I think Rinac thought I was ready to quit, limping out of here and giving him a free run into the final. Not likely.

I returned every ball he sent my way, celebrated every shot I won. Hearing Game Set and Match Grey, I wanted to jump in the air and celebrate but I took a seat on the chair instead.

….

They were waiting, ready to ambush me as soon as I had gotten off the court.

"I'm fine baby, I'm fine" I told Ana, brushing her tears away as I held her to me.

"Your knee" she asked.

"Ready for an ice bath and a massage I think" I said, kissing her lips.

"Christian, I need to look at that knee" Jonas told me.

"I know, let me cool down first."

I sat in the ice bath until it felt like my balls had shrivelled up before the doctors table was next. I was eager to get back to my wife and children, as I know none of them will leave until I do.

"Let me know if this hurts."

"Jonas, you're a sadist who likes inflicting pain. Of course, it's going to hurt" I told him, before wanting to hit him when he grabbed hold of my knee.

"Hurt."

"What do you think" I groaned when he started moving my leg and knee about. "Sore on the front, where I know a bruise is. Otherwise it's a bit stiff."

"We have two days Christian, two days to the final with Jack Hyde. If you don't think you can do it."

"I can" I told him, sitting up on the bed. "My leg is sore but nowhere near as painful as it once was. I will relax for the rest of the day but tomorrow, I will be on the practice courts, preferably with my kids as I owe Teddy a game."

"Ok, but I'm following your arse around everywhere you go. No extra physical exercise before Sunday."

"You're serious" I asked him.

"Yes. I will even speak to Ana if I have to."

"You speak to my wife about our sex life and you will be looking for another job" I told him, setting my foot on the floor. "I will be good, but when this is over, I'm taking a few weeks off. My wedding anniversary is coming up and I don't want anyone of us sat beside a tennis court on that day."

"You're missing Newport" Jason asked me.

"Yeah, I will be back for D.C."

"Ok, I'll set everything up. Let's get you to Ana and those kids before they come looking for you."

APOV

Christian had come home from the club and rested like he had been advised too, being told to also by me. He had his leg raised, Phoebe's orders as she had seen the bruise on his knee.

"Does it hurt daddy" she asked him.

"A little, I have the best doctors though" he told our daughter, lifting her onto his lap.

"Jonas."

"No, you silly. You, your brother and your Mommy. You all look after me."

I smiled, kissing our linked hands as we all settled down to watch Moana for probably the hundredth time.

I watched Christian and he knew it too, checking for winces of pain where there was none. He had worked so hard to get ready for this tournament, thrown everything he had at it, just to be here. I fear if he can't play on Sunday, it will be the end of his career.

…

Saturday morning, we were all down on the practice courts.

The press was out in full force, seeing how Christian was moving on his knee. Watching and photographing every movement he made as he moved about the court.

Practice had soon been given over to a game of tennis with Teddy. Christian guides him through some shots but mostly they just play.

From the first time Teddy got up and walked, determined to get to the tennis ball Christian had been playing catch with, our son had a love for the game.

He pulled himself up to stand by the couch, something he had done many times before. This time he let go, bypassing his shocked parents as he took the few steps across to the other couch to claim his prize. He would toddle about the court, picking the balls up, before bouncing them back on his daddy's racket.

There is no pressure for him to play or follow in his father's footsteps. There is just fun on the court and fun is what is needed at the moment.

"Come on old man, move" Teddy said, laughing as he shot an Ace down the line.

"I'll give you old man" he laughed, chasing Teddy around the court.

Just that few minutes of fun brought me relief when they went back to the game as my husband was moving fine.

Saturday afternoon, Christian was holed up with the whole team in the movie room, watching Hyde's matches to see if he had changed how he played. I don't know if they found anything as I was currently finger painting with my daughter.

"Is daddy going to be alright tomorrow" Phoebe asked.

"You saw him play with Teddy, Phoebe. He chased Teddy and he chased you too."

"He did" she giggled.

"Your dad will be fine. We just have to give him lots of love, lots of hugs and kisses before tomorrow and when he goes out on the court, he will be fine" I hope, I said to myself.

I made dinner for everyone that evening as they were all still watching the games. Teddy and Phoebe were sat in with them, shouting at the screen.

"We might need to gag our children tomorrow" Christian said, laughing as we were getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Every time Hyde hit the ball, they both booed."

"I might join them" I laughed, climbing into bed and was quickly pulled into his arms.

"I know me asking you not to worry is fruitless Ana but when I'm out on the court, I need to know you're ok, you're both ok" he told me, resting his hand on my stomach.

"We will be fine. My nerves might be frazzled by the end of tomorrow and don't expect any fingernails left to scratch your back. Other than that, we will be fine."

"I love you baby, so much. God, I would do anything to make love to you at the moment" he groaned.

"Me too, but you can't, you promised to be good and not put any pressure on that knee."

"Ana, how am I supposed to be good when you're running your finger up my cock."

"You promised to be good, I didn't" I smiled, telling him to relax.

Gripping his cock in my hand, he groaned loudly.

"Shhh, otherwise you will have Elliot shouting through the door."

He tried to be quiet which was a feat for him as we're usually noisy in the bedroom. That's why our room is soundproofed at home, unfortunately this one is not.

When I took him into my mouth, his pillow was covering his face. He tried not to buck up, tried his best not to move his knee. His other leg wasn't still though.

He was close, never being able to resist my mouth on him so when I gently squeezed his balls with my hand, he exploded in my mouth.

Cleaning him up, I giggled to myself as he lay so still. Removing the pillow from his face, he had his eyes closed, a lazy smile on his lips.

"You look stoned" I said laughing before he finally opened his eyes.

"No, just incredibly relaxed, come here."

I lay back down on my side before he crashed his lips to mine. Neither one cared what the other tasted like, we both needed to be close to the other.

"Whatever happens tomorrow Christian, we will all be there cheering you on."

"You think I won't do it" he asked.

"I didn't say that. What I meant was when you beat him or smash your racket over his head, we will be cheering you on."

He laughed, pulling me closer as I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana. Let's get some sleep, apparently I have a big day tomorrow."

"You do" I smiled, kissing his chest before I let sleep take me.

…

We were all up early, trying to get ready for the day. Christian had already left, wanting to get in some practice time on the courts before we would meet up at lunch. He also had more press to do, speaking to the worlds media again and no doubt fending off question after question about his knee.

"Mommy, daddy is on the TV" Phoebe called from the living room.

I made my way in as Grace turned the volume up.

"How is the knee" first question asked as we expected.

"I have a lovely bruise, courtesy of my fall but as you all saw yesterday and this morning, I'm moving on it fine."

"Christian, what are your plans for the weeks ahead."

"A vacation with my family before getting back on the court. I think we have all earned it."

There were plenty of murmurs we could hear, agreeing to that.

"Christian, what are Teddy's plans for the future" Eamon asked him, bringing a smile to my husband's lips.

Eamon knows Teddy well and knows just how good a player he is, courtesy of the videos his proud Mommy has taken.

"Whatever he wants to be. Teddy is already a better player than I was at his age and he certainly has a love for the game. That may change as he gets older but whatever he wants to do, his mother and I will support him."

"Future Wimbledon Champion."

"Who knows, we will all have to wait and see."

"Do you think your brother will play at Wimbledon" I asked Phoebe, who nodded as we looked out to the garden where my son was, racket and ball in hand.

"I think so too."

…..

"Are you sure you want to come down and sit with us. You can stay up here with Gail if you like" I asked Phoebe.

"I want to watch Daddy."

"Ok, but at any time you want a rest, let me know."

I took her hand in mine, as we slowly descended the steps towards the players box. I could see Hyde's team look my way, but I continued to look ahead, focusing on what was before me.

"Has Miss Phoebe, come to watch" Elliot asked, as she climbed onto his lap.

"For now," I told him, knowing she wouldn't last if it went to five sets.

I looked around the crowd, not a seat to be had. The royal box was full as well, the Duke of Kent in attendance to present the winner's trophy today. Everyone was waiting as the anticipation built for what I knew would be a gruelling match today.

I could see camera lenses and phones pointed my way, but I ignored them all and spoke to my children, trying to calm my nerves.

As Hyde came out first, there was applause, none from our box though. When Christian emerged, the roar of the crowd was deafening. The applause, including my own carried him to his seat.

I think that pissed Hyde off from the start. Yes, he was the higher seed, but not very likeable.

They shook hands, before speaking to a little girl who was there to do the coin toss. Christian won that, and he opted to serve. Once a photo had been taken of them all, warm up got under way.

"He's moving well" Carrick said, and I had to agree.

"He will do, Mommy kissed his knee better" Phoebe told everyone loudly, as many heads turned my way.

I would've hidden, but I didn't care at that point, so a shrug is all I gave. If it helped Christian move around the court better, giving his knee a kiss for luck is what I would do.

Phoebe had told him, like he does with all her boo-boos, she would kiss his better and Mommy had to, too.

"Will Daddy be number one when he wins this" Teddy asked, complete confidence in this dad's ability

"No son, he will have to win a few more matches until he is back up there again. He will be Wimbledon Champion though and that is what your dad has been working so hard for, as this place is special to us both."

"You met daddy here" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, I did. I was one of the first to interview him."

"And then you married" she said, excitedly.

"Yes, my brother was quick."

"Excuse me" I said, looking towards Elliot when Phoebe asked him what he meant. "Explain that one to a five-year old Elliot."

"I just mean that your daddy loved your Mommy from the second they met so he was quick to ask her to be his girlfriend and then his wife."

"Smooth son, smooth" Carrick laughed, and I had to agree.

We had been dating just over six months when we found out I was pregnant with Teddy.

Oh, the press had a field day at the time, stating we were only marrying as I was pregnant and wouldn't last. Some who had reported on our relationship from the start, suddenly went down the route that I had trapped him, to keep hold of a world class player as he was quickly moving up the rankings. Christian had threatened to sue them all when my blood pressure rocketed and a stay in hospital was needed. Christian arranged a press conference and called them all out, shutting the critics up. After that, most quietened, the others we ignored, mostly like we do now.

Christian had proposed to me on a beach in the Maldives two weeks before I found out I was pregnant.

Back in Seattle, we were ecstatic, happy to share the double news with our families. Wedding photos of my rounded stomach were everywhere, but we were past caring at that point.

As time was called, Christian took a long drink before he got into position and started to play.

I knew what being in this final meant to him so as each point was won, we cheered harder. Christian had the crowd behind him, everyone on the hill as well, much to the disappointment of his opponent.

Christian was soon a set up and back to his seat.

"Mommy can I go and find Gail, I'm hot" Phoebe complained.

"Of course, sweetheart, come."

I took her hand, leading Phoebe up the steps and into our own suite. We wanted somewhere for the children to be out of the sun, somewhere to rest away from all the other guests that were mingling around.

"A little one for you Gail" I said, looking to the screen where she had been watching the match. I could see they were up and playing again. "Can you keep an eye on the score and bring her back if you think it's near the end. If she wants to come back sooner that's fine, but Miss Phoebe" I said, turning to my daughter. "Remember you can't just run back out there, you might make daddy miss his shot" and give me a heart attack as well, as those steps are steep.

"I will, don't worry."

I kissed Phoebe before making my way back to the court. I had to wait a moment, until they were changing ends again before I took my seat.

The second set was full of everything you would expect from a Wimbledon final, excitement, danger and thrills. I could have done without the danger of Christian getting too close to colliding with a line judge as he returned the ball from the back of the court, but he continued to play brilliantly.

"Ana, calm down. You're hitting every shot he is" Elliot told me, as I sat back in my seat.

I smiled, knowing what he said was true. It's hard not to go through every shot, every point when you know how much it means to the one you love.

As Christian gained set point, I was on my feet, brushing tears away. God I was a mess and he still had at least one more set to play.

"I think your husband is telling you to sit down" Elliot laughed, as I was the last to do just that.

Christian was looking into his bag, no doubt checking his notes that he had written with Jason. Taking another drink, he looked our way. Christian could look to us, but he couldn't communicate, no matter how much we wanted to. With Hyde taking a bathroom break, we both had time to calm ourselves before the next set.

When Hyde appeared, as miserable as he left, Christian took a long drink, before he was up and ready to play.

"You two are so in tune with each other" Luke laughed as I put my own drink down, knowing that we had both drunk at the same time.

"That's what makes us such a great team."

"I agree, I don't think any of us would be sitting here if that wasn't the case."

The third set had my nerves frazzled as Christian was getting closer to his goal. Hyde was playing well, focusing on what he was there for, for a change. When he broke Christian in the third game, he practically screamed at the crowd to get behind him. All he gained was boos instead, especially from Phoebe who had come back to join us.

"Is daddy losing now" she asked me.

"No, he is still two sets up. The other man will have to take this to five sets for him to win now."

"That's a long time" she said, shocked.

"It is, I hope it doesn't go that far though" I told her. I'm praying it doesn't go that far.

Two games later, they were back on serve after Christian had broken him back. When it was six games all a tie break was called. Christian could do this, he could win the championship if this tie break went his way.

Toe to toe they went, point for point until they were six all. As Hyde served straight down the centre line, Christian returned it, but they called his shot out.

"That was in, it hit the baseline" I said quietly, wanting Christian to call it. "Come on sweetheart, challenge it, challenge the call."

As if he had heard my words, Christian raised his hand to inform the umpire that he was challenging the call. How mere seconds can be so stressful I don't know, it's not even me playing.

"Breath Ana dear" Grace told me as I sat back in my seat.

"Easier said than done" I said, as we all turned to the screen watching Hawk-eye show a replay of where the ball landed. I was right, it was in.

I shouted to him, clapped with everyone as he was on Championship point.

"He's going to do a Teddy" Jason said, wanting to get to his feet. "He's going to Ace it."

As we all waited with baited breath, Christian hit the ball straight down the centre, missing Hyde's racket by a mile.

"Game, set and match Grey" the umpire said but his voice was swallowed up in the noise of the crowd.

I let go of the tears now, not caring who saw them. I will blame them on hormones if anyone asks. We were all stood, clapping and cheering my husband on as he shook Hyde's and then the umpire's hand. After clapping the crowd for their support, he turned to us and started to make his way over.

"DADDY'S COMING" Teddy shouted, pointing to his dad who was making his way through the crowd, before climbing onto the roof of the commentator's booth in front of us. Teddy and Phoebe both moved to the end, closest to him.

"Daddy" Phoebe squealed hugging him tight, Teddy was next who hugged his dad too. He smacked hands with his team before hugging his parents and brother and then he was in front of me.

"I could feel you" he laughed, kissing my lips before he brushed my tears away.

"I'm not surprised, I've been bouncing in my seat. Go get your trophy before they come and get you. We will see you soon."

He kissed me again, before making his way back down to the court as the applause continued.

The court was set up for the trophy presentation, the Duke of Kent shaking hands down the line of ball boys and girls. I was focused on Christian though, ignoring the man sat not far from him, who looked like he was having a sulk.

Hyde went up to collect his runners up trophy, shaking the Duke's hand. He was all smiles now that he knew for sure the camera was focused on him. You could see the misery on his face though when Christian went up to collect his trophy after being declared the Wimbledon Champion for 2018.

I don't think there was anyone who had a bigger smile on his face than Christian as he held the trophy aloft. The camera flashes were blinding but they couldn't compete with his smile.

"Why is daddy being told to kiss the trophy. He doesn't know where it's been" Phoebe said, no doubt, wanting to shout at the press to tell them to go away.

"Don't worry, he's just showing everyone how much winning means to him."

"That's ok then, but he will have to wash his mouth before he kisses me again."

"Don't worry, I will tell him" I laughed as we watched Christian go over to be interviewed.

"Christian, I have to ask first. You gave everyone a scare in the last round, how is the knee."

"I have a bruise as everyone can see, but it's fine. It's been strapped for today as a precaution but I'm happy to say, it has caused me no problems at all."

"I have to say, your wife lived through every point during that game" she said, as all eyes turned to me.

"I'm not surprised. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Ana. Her constant encouragement and the occasional kick up the butt when I complained that things weren't happening quick enough is what got me up in the morning on those dark days when I thought I wouldn't play again. I have an amazing team behind me, an amazing family too who support my every move, especially my little ones. Everyone should have an Ana in their corner though, but no one can have her because she's mine."

He smiled to me, as I blew him a kiss, receiving one from Phoebe too.

"I don't think anyone would disagree with you there" Sue said. "One more question before we let you go, what's next. We knew this was the tournament you wanted to come back to but now you have won, what happens now."

"A rest, family time. That is incredibly important to me especially as we found out this week, we have a new little Grey on the way."

I laughed at the applause and the gasps that were sent my way.

"Congratulations. A busy time ahead then."

"As always. I will be back in DC, ready to play."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your Men's Wimbledon Singles Champion for 2018, Christian Grey."

As that was announced, the applause started again.

When the applause had died down, Teddy got my attention.

"Can we go now, I feel like we're in a zoo."

"Come on then. Little miss… oh."

"She stayed awake long enough for him to come up here and then nodded off in my lap" Grace told me.

"My children have been as hyper as their dad. Come on, we can leave the children with Gail and then hopefully find Christian."

...

The children were safe with Gail, as I waited for Christian to approach. He had to make his way from the court side, up to the locker rooms, passing hundreds of people who wanted to congratulate him on the way. His team and I were waiting, eager to congratulate the new Wimbledon Champion. Me I just wanted to hug my husband and tell him how proud I was of him.

It was Luke who he reached first, followed by Jonas who was next. He hugged them all, moving through each of his team before his parents and Elliot were next. When he was finally stood in front of me, his hand reached for my cheek.

There was a camera crew that had followed him from the court which was right over his shoulder now but neither of us cared. Christian wrapped his arms around me tight needing the reassurance that I was ok, just like I did he.

"You did it Christian" I whispered in his ear, which made him pull his face back that had been buried in my hair.

"We did it Ana. You, me, all of them, our family. I may be the one out there hitting the shots but without any of you, I wouldn't be here, especially you" he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"We did it then" I smiled. "There is something that needs to be done that only you can do though."

"What's that" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Go and shower, you stink."

He barked out a laugh, pulling me into his arms again, before kissing my lips.

"I run around a court for hours and I get told, I stink" he laughed, smiling into the camera. "I'm going" he said, walking to the locker room doors. As he reached them, I called him back.

"Congratulations Champion."

The last thing I saw before the door closed behind him was his smirk and a wink.

…

We slowly moved around the floor, holding each other close. After all the exhaustion, all the pain Christian sustained when he banged his knee and the worry that we have all gone through, dancing with my husband at the Champions Dinner was the perfect way to relax and unwind after a hectic few weeks.

Christian had done the press rounds, thankfully not having to kiss the trophy any more, much to Phoebe's delight. He had told them that our daughter had refused to kiss him if he did it again which earned a laugh from the group, Eamon especially.

Now with the children sleeping, ready for our flight home tomorrow and his team off doing who knows what, for the first time in what feels like forever, I had Christian to myself.

"You ok baby" he asked me, his hands holding me tight.

"Yes, looking forward to getting home, well for a few days before we leave again."

"When we leave though it will only be our children and us. Two weeks on the beach I proposed on, spending time with the children during the day and enjoying my wife at night...perfect."

"Do I get to enjoy my husband then."

"You certainly do" he laughed.

"Then what" I asked.

When we talked about being ready for Queens or Wimbledon, he told me one game, one tournament at a time.

"DC."

"And then" I asked, smiling.

"US Open" he laughed, spinning me around before kissing me deeply as we swayed on the dance floor.

The day we met, who could've known where we would be now. He was a newbie on the circuit and I was a trainee, wanting to work somehow with a sport that I loved. We both had a lot to learn about the professions we chose but we learned together. Luke was right, we do make a good team; a perfect one I say.

With regards to the future, all I will say is, Flushing Meadows here we come.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I realised when I was writing this, that I was writing the end of their story. If I ever get the chance or the time, I might go back to the beginning to where they first met.**

 **An Ace is a serve that is not touched by the receiver, usually straight down the middle or across court, usually at such speeds it's sometimes difficult to return.**

 **Baseline is the back of the court, where you serve from and most players these days like to stay around.**

 **Flushing Meadows is where the US Open is played. I know now from looking up Flushing Meadows that a lot more goes on there apart from tennis but that is what I know it for.**

 **If I have missed any, let me know although information is easy to find.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


End file.
